


With bitter hearts, we slept

by KiriJones



Category: Celtic Mythology, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Mythology, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Magic, Pre Canon, Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: Rmours have always followed Loki and Sif. Of how deeply and bitterly they loved. Of how a child almost came to be between them. But hardly any soul on Asgard gives them any credence. After all there was no inkling of truth to any of them right?Or years before Thor fell to Earth the cracks began to show in the facade of his family. But despite his flaws there is nothing the God of Thunder would not do for those he loved. And in the end if he broke his brother's heart and destroyed the spirit of a dear friend it must have been for a good reason.Or in order to prevent Ragnarok Thor will betray everyone close to him and fight against the Fates themselves in a battle that will set the stage for the war to come.





	With bitter hearts, we slept

In the nights when he lays in bed with his mutinous thoughts against his spoilt and selfish brother Loki dreams. He tries to imagine what his daughter would have been like. Would she have her mother's eyes and his wit? The grace of Sif and his desire for knowledge? Would she have green eyes and hair as dark as a Ravens wing? Despite all the images he conjures up Loki always knows one thing to be true. She would have been loved. Despite his faults Thor would have been a doting uncle. Griggs would have loved her. Even Odin would have cared for her. The Warriors Three would have protected her. And he knows that Sif would have moved worlds for her daughter. But in the end it matters not. He child was born dead and buried before he ever got the chance to hold her. But she would have been loved. She is still loved. In his dark and cold heart he loves the little light that never got the chance to shine. 

Sif tries not to think of the past. She tries not to think of the love she shared with Loki or the child they lost. The child they hid and fought for and despite all their efforts lost. For if Sif looks back she knows she will be lost and crumple beneath the pain. Her daughter who she labored to bring into the world. She wonders what she did for the Norns to punish her thus? To bring s dead child into the world. Sift had felt her kick and move. Instead if a crying child all she had was a box of ashes that she buried in the garden of Frigga. Sif buries it all under a cold exterior. She feels nothing for Loki anymore but a cold comradely and a cautious agreement to never speak of what they had. It was all lost the day their child never took a breath. 

Thor sometimes wonders if he will be damned for this? He wonders if all he has done will come to the light of day ? And if it does what then? He knows in his gut if it does he will take his niece and he will run. Through the Nine Realms and beyond if that is what it takes. He and Heimdallmwill take their shared blood and flee. It is an oath they shore when they took the child and fled to Midgard to keep her safe. The child that would usher in Ragnarok. The child the Norns would have killed. 

He does not have to wonder what the child looks like. She is in front of him now bundled in all manner of warm clothing playing in the freshly fallen snow. She looks in wonder and catches th snowflakes on her tongue. Once a year Thor comes to see her. He stays for a handful of days and then leaves. He uses magic to get here never daring to take the Bifrost. He can not risk her.

This child that is the mirror image of her mother. With her ivory skin and black hair, like midnight. But those green eyes lit up with joy are as green as her father's. Her in the Rocky Mountains she lives under the watchful eye of his elder half brother Tyr and his wife the former Valkryie Kara. Exiled centuries past for choosing love over duty his one armed brother and his curly hair wife have been raising the child in secret. Loving herein place of her parents. 

They watch even now as Thor plays with the their foster daughter. The girl with her bright eyes and freckles and joy. Even now she runs to him calling for her Uncle Thor to build a snowman with her. And he makes the figure out of the snow and feels the love flare within him. 

He is a selfish and proud man. He knows this. He has his faults. But his Father has been making comments about stepping down from the throne soon. And as soon as Odin Borson steps down and he, Thor Odinson, take the down he can change everything. He will reveal the truth to Loki and summon Tyr and Kara and the child home. And if the Norn dare raise and hand to her he will reign down the entirety of Asgard on their heads. He just needs the throne and its power. And then he can bring the child home. 

Bryn, the child he named and helped birth. The child he loved as if she were his own. 


End file.
